Eric Knox
Eric Knox (born John McCaddon) was the hidden main antagonist of the 2000 film Charlie's Angels. He was a brillant young scientist and the founder of his company Knox Industries. He was portrayed by Sam Rockwell. Biography Eric was apparently kidnapped, and Vivian Wood hired the Townsend Detective Agency to find him. The Angels suspect that it was a man named Roger Corwin behind Knox's dissaperance because before Knox got kidnapped, he refused to sell his technologies to Corwin after he tried to buy it off him. Corwin lost it. Not too long after he was kidnapped, the Angels find him tied to a chair in a dark room. They return him back to the agency for safety. When he returns he mentions to the angels about his software that got stolen while he was kidnapped. Vivian Wood mentions that it's Audio D.N.A which makes it impossible to disguise a voice. After the Angels plant a hiden camera on Corwins breifcase to spy around Red Star. Charles Townsend reports to the Angels that his software is at Red Star's Technologies, Corwins buisness. Meanwhile, the Angels manage to get the Software back and report it back to Bosley at the agency. Worried about Knox's safety, Dylan says that she would love to stay at Knox's house to protect him. Knox and Dylan later have a nice relationship growing at his house. Natalie is going out with her new boyfriend Pete and Alex is at home thinking of a way to tell her lover, Jason that she is an Angel. While at his house, Knox shows a picture to Dylan of his father and a man who's face is covered up who supposedly killed his father. Later, Dylan becomes greatly involved in Knox. But later Natalie calls Dylan about how Vivian Wood sent an assassin to kill her and tells Dylan to warn Knox. Alex and Natalie meet up at the agency and Alex has also attempted to have been killed. After Dylan tries to warn Knox, Vivian Wood reveals herself at Knox's place to Dylan and The thin man shows up after killing Corwin. Later Knox revelas himself to be the mastermind and tells her of how he had kidnapped and drugged Bosley. He tells her of how the kidnapping was a setup and how he wanted the Angels to break into Redstar to track Charlie and kill him because he thinks Charlie was the man who killed his father. He shoots at her after which she falls out of the window. He Vivian and the thin man go to the lighthouse where they keep Bosley captive. As the Angels all have survived they come for the lighthouse. As Eric is working to find Charlie Dylan confronts him. He and Vivian quickly capture him and they send thin man and their men to find the other agenls. Teasing a tied up Dylan Vivian goes after Natalie and thin man fights Alex. Knox orders his men to get rid off Dylan as he leaves for the chopper. Using the chopper Knox fires a missile at the Angels accidentaly killing Vivian and the thin man. While Knox is flying to Charlies home the Angels arrive to his helicopter while Alex is trying to disable the Missile and Dylan is attempting to finish off Knox with Natalie helping Alex. After Knox's last rocket has been fired, Natalie disables the control as it Misses Charlie and fires back and kills Knox while the Angels jump to safety. Knox, Eric